Osoroshī keiken (a dreadful experience)
by 21X
Summary: After being betrayed by those who he once thought were his friends, Naruto opens up the scroll he stole hoping to distract him from the pain he's Only to end up in a twisted plan to become a What else can go wrong? M for future acts, no


_**Yo, sorry it took so long to publish this. I've been dealing with…stuff and barely began to feel better. I have received the author's permission to post his story with edits. It should be roughly the same as his version and I'll try my best to make the writing shift flow naturally.**_

**This part takes place while Naruto is in the academy.**

So here's Naruto, age thirteen, bright blond hair, standing at 4'9 inches. He is what most would call a nosy and loud-mouthed idiot.

Well, those who were his friends would call him that. But others had a different name for him.

You see, for reasons Naruto couldn't understand, the villagers seemed to always be angry with him. Due to this fact, his life was filled with nothing but hardship.

They had always yelled "demon" or "monster when they spotted him. He didn't know what this meant or what it had to do with him.

On some occasions, he would randomly get beaten, always crying for help and for them to stop, but his cries went on deaf ears, and the villagers were relentless in their assaults. They would keep on beating him with rage and hate in their eyes.

When the villagers were done, they would just walk away and continue their daily routine, leaving a bloodied and bruised Naruto behind. This was almost an everyday occurrence, but the number of times that Naruto had gotten beaten had slowly decreased.

This was because of the Hokage himself, the leader of the village of Konohagakure. The Hokage cared for the poor boy and enacted laws to try and protect him from the villagers; he even had some of the ninjas guarding him help the young boy out.

But it seemed as if his ninjas would rather sit by and let the child get abused. It made the Hokage rage, he wished that there was more for him to do to protect the boy but he had his hands full.

The attack of the Nine-tailed fox had severely left his village under staffed, and most of the ninjas in the village were working around the clock to try to restore their village to what it once was.

The Hokage just gave a tired sigh as he spotted the young boy being chased by a group of villagers; oddly enough his ninjas did something to protect the boy.

Well, one of them did, the young grey haired ANBU member stood in front of the boy as the rest of the ninjas team dealt with the offending party.

The Hokage smiled and went back to work.

If Naruto was anything, it is that he is human, 100% human, of that he was sure of.

It's just the thing he contains inside him that lacked being human.

What lies inside Naruto, is a monster, a demon, a creature whose only sole purpose on the Earth is to cause destruction and mayhem.

The one and only, Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed Fox, this humongous beast had become sealed into Naruto when he was just newborn.

The Nine-tailed Fox attacked the village one night and destroyed many of the buildings, killing many villagers and ninjas. Seeing no other way to defeat this beast, the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze was forced to seal the creature into an infant.

Not just any infant, it had to be an Uzumaki as only they had the body and healing properties to contain the mighty beast.

He was left with no other choice but to seal the beast into his own son, Naruto. He had hoped one day that they would see him as a hero.

That they would praise him for containing the beast, but, sadly, it was not meant to happen. The dying wish of the Fourth Hokage was spat upon by the hatred the village had.

If the Fourth Hokage knew of what had become of his only son, he would destroy the village by himself. Even if he did love the village, almost as much as the love he had for his family. Almost.

—

Naruto had just awoken from a, somewhat, odd dream.

He met someone, no, SOMETHING.

A giant fox to be exact sealed inside a large cage in a sewer.

It was yelling countless insults and curses, banging its head against the cage in a futile attempt to escape.

Yep, a pretty weird dream, but Naruto shook it off.

He had more important things to get ready for. Today was the day he was going to be assigned to a team! He was so excited that he hardly had any sleep, staying awake until the late hours of the night.

He had finally passed out some hours ago and dreamt of that strange dream.

He leapt out of his old bed and landed quickly onto the decaying floor boards of his run down apartment.

He rushed to his drawer and pulled out his usual outfit, a black t-shirt, orange jacket, and orange pants, he put them on then made his way into the kitchen for some breakfast.

He looked at what he had to eat; he opened a cabinet door and saw it full of his favorite food, Ramen. He shook his head, today was an important day, he could have Ramen after he graduated.

He made his way to his fridge and took down a box of cereal; he opened his fridge door and looked around for some milk.

He found the milk hidden behind a bottle of orange juice, he shook the bottle of milk to check if it still had anything inside.

Satisfied when he heard a swooshing sound from the bottle, he went to his table and sat down.

He poured himself some cereal and went to reach for some milk. As he picked up the milk, he noticed that it was expired. He gave a sad sigh but decided to pour the milk.

"Expired milk huh? Hm… nothing bad happens when you drink expired milk, can it?"

As much as he hated it, he needed something in his stomach for this important day, so he began to eat the cereal.

As he ate, he glanced behind him, more specifically, at the scroll he had leaning against the wall.

He remembered the day he had been tricked by his former teacher, Mizuki, to steal it.

—**Flashback**—

_When he had found out it was a trap, it had already been too late._

_Mizuki had already attacked his sensei by piercing his back with a giant shuriken. Naruto, having seen what had happened to his sensei, was stricken with fear._

_"Iruka-sensei!"_

_His sensei couldn't defeat Mizuki! _

_Thinking quickly, he preformed a set of hand signs before yelling __"Kage Bunshin no jutsu__!" _

_Three hundred clones suddenly 'poofed' into existence and surrounded Mizuki._

_"There's no way I'm gonna let you kill my sensei and I!" yelled Naruto before attacking the traitor._

_After a long hour, for the traitor at least, of punches and kicks was over, a completely disoriented Mizuki could be seen lying against a tree._

_Meanwhile, Naruto and Iruka were talking while waiting for the ANBU to arrive._

_"That's a forbidden jutsu Naruto, where did you learn that!" asked Iruka as he turned his head slightly to look at his ex-student._

_"Well, Mizuki told me to steal the scroll and read it to pass a test, so I did. It was boring and full of words I didn't get." answered Naruto sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while he had a big grin on his face_

_Iruka was speechless. He honestly didn't know what to think of Naruto. During the exams he couldn't perform a simple Clone jutsu. _

_But yet he pulled off a KAGE Bunshin jutsu! And what was more amazing was the fact that he summoned three hundred clones, he only learned the technique in forty minutes!_

–Flashback end—

The scroll he was staring at, however, wasn't the Kage Bunshin jutsu. No, that was the part he didn't tell Iruka about.

The night of the attack, Naruto had actually stolen TWO scrolls.

The scroll he had in his apartment was a complete puzzle to him, he couldn't figure out how to open it. There seemed to be some kind of lock on it, he shrugged his shoulders, he'll figure out how to open it later.

Finishing his bowl of cereal, he dashed out the door leaping from rooftop to rooftop smiling widely.

'Today is gonna be good day,' he thought, he couldn't help buy grin in excitement.

—

All the students stampeded in through the door, very anxious about this day.

The day they would finally be on a team and be able to go on missions and learn new techniques from their sensei.

Everyone had taken their seats and wondered why the classroom had seemed so... quiet? Yes, quiet, excluding the mumbles and whispers that were flying around.

It was then they had realized what was wrong when one student mentioned Naruto.

"Where is that idiot!" yelled an angry kunoichi with pink hair.

"Quiet!" an irritated Iruka yelled back.

Couldn't he just have one silent and easy going class this morning?

Soon after that question, Naruto barged in, sweaty and breathless. The class looked at him and some of the girls couldn't help but give a small blush, especially a certain Hyuuga.

"Yes! Right on time!" he yelled enthusiastically.

Iruka couldn't help but grin, this had been like any other day.

Someone would question where Naruto was, and then said boy would walk through the door soon after.

Naruto smiled at his crush, Sakura, who in return just glared at him, she felt repulsed that he liked her. But she was oblivious to the fact that a certain Uchiha felt the same way she did when Sakura looked at him.

Naruto gave a tired sigh and took his seat next to his classmate, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" said Naruto, still smiling, her response to him was for her cheeks to turn bright red.

"G-good morning to you too, Naruto-kun" replied Hinata. Naruto gave her a bright grin which caused her cheeks to turn a darker shade of red.

"All right class, as you all know, today is the day you are assigned a team and become a real ninja. But don't think that things become any easier after this, some of you will suffer and may die in a mission or worse, war." said Iruka very seriously.

Some of the students couldn't help but giggle at being assigned a team, most of the girls wanted to become teammates with Sasuke Uchiha, but after hearing Iruka say that they might die, some of them began to doubt their chosen profession.

Beside Iruka was a woman with violet colored hair with a fishnet shirt with a tan-colored jacket wearing a pair of white shorts, she was known throughout the village for her interrogation skills and for her down right wickedness.

The one and only, Anko Mitarashi.

"That's right maggots! Today you will finally be able to experience what it's like to be a real ninja! Face life or death situations, all the while protecting your village with your life. And most importantly... killing some enemies." Anko finished the last part with a smirk.

Now, all the excited students who couldn't wait to start seemed to have a problem with killing some enemy ninjas, blood drained from their faces.

"All right, that's what I'm talking about!" said a loud Naruto, everyone sighed, he was just way too happy at the wrong times.

Naruto suddenly grew very tired; he blamed it on his lack of sleep.

"Right... anyway, lets get down to business, Team 1 will be..." that was all Naruto heard before passing out.

Naruto opened his eyes and yawned.

"Geez, why do I have to be so tired? I usually feel better after a couple of hours sleep" he asked himself.

He shook it off and stood up. He looked around, studying the environment. It was a giant sewer, maybe? Yes, that is what it was a sewer, a sewer with many tunnels.

"Why the hell am I in a sewer?" he asked, his eyes then widened.

'Maybe I was kidnapped by a villager!' he thought.

Instincts kicked in as he looked for a way out, he ran as fast as he could down the tunnels.

He looked to his left, right, back and forth, looking for a way out.

He then stumbled onto what seemed like a giant cage.

"Maybe this will lead to a way out." He said to himself.

He looked back at one of the tunnels he went through, and then quickly made his way into the cage.

As he went deeper into the very spacious area, it got darker and darker. He tried to feel for a wall or some kind of object, but felt nothing.

A new fear filled him.

'What if I can't find my way out of here?' he asked himself.

It was then that his question was answered when a bright light presented itself.

The distance between him and the strange light, he guessed, was maybe a mile or two.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look as to what was causing the strange light.

As he did, he saw a small figure of a fox.

It was coming towards him, he was sure of it, but why?

He then squatted and held his arms out signaling that he wanted the fox to jump in his arms. Then he noticed that the fox slowly got bigger and bigger.

When it reached Naruto's height, he tried to turn and run away. But his actions proved to be too late when he was caught and pinned against a wall by a giant furry arm.

**"Who are you?!"** the enraged fox asked, "**And what are you doing in my domain?"** The fox was unleashing an enormous amount of pressure on his body.

Naruto was frozen with fear, this creature, full size, was at least one-hundred meters tall!

He quickly answered, "My na- name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto."

The strange pressure seemed to die down a bit and the fox dropped him onto the ground of the sewer.

**"Ah, so it's you, my jailer"** the fox said in a bored tone, all of the anger he had had disappeared.

Naruto had confused written all over his face, "Jailer? What do you mean?" he asked the giant fox.

The fox gave an annoyed grunt, **"Boy, you have no idea who I am, do you?"** it asked, only to sigh when he saw the boy shake his head.

"**I am the all great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** yelled the fox, pride could be heard in its voice.

Naruto was now trembling and on the verge of fainting.

Right before him was the demon that almost destroyed his village thirteen years ago.

"Kyuubi..." was all Naruto managed to say."Wait! Jailer, don't tell me that you're-" he was cut off by the fox.

**"Correct. I'm sealed away inside of you." **Spat the Kyuubi with anger in its voice, Naruto flinched in fright.

Naruto couldn't believe it; the Kyuubi was sealed inside him! HIM!

It all made since now, why he got beaten, why he was called a demon. It was all because of the creature before him.

**"Now you're probably wondering why you're here, right?"** asked the Kyuubi, again it seemed for some reason.

Filled with a sudden rage, Naruto yelled back," Actually, I would like to know why the hell you attacked my village you evil bastard!" He looked around for something to throw at the beast in front of him but found nothing.

The Kyuubi just stared at the boy before chuckling. **"I'll admit kid, that you've got guts to talk to ME in such a manner!"** it said as it released a large amount of pressure into the air again.

Naruto was forced to kneel as his legs gave out.

"**Now, shut up and listen boy..."** the Kyuubi explained how Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, sealed him inside of Naruto.

Naruto, taking in the information, couldn't help but cry; it was unfair, so dreadfully unfair. Why him, why did this have to happen to him?

"Why did you tell me who my father is? Do you know who my mother is? Answer me!" He yelled at the large fox who only gave him a malicious grin in response.

**"Well it seems that our time is up,"** said the Kyuubi, Naruto looked at the giant creature in confusion before he noticed that his vision was becoming blurry.

He blinked his eyes to clear his vision but he suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"...Naruto...Naruto... NARUTO!" He awoke just in time to dodge a fist from Sakura that left a dent on his desk.

"A little extreme, don't you think?" asked Naruto in a bored tone, cleaning his ears out to clear his hearing.

She just stared at him, wondering why he didn't overreact like usual.

"We were just assigned our teams you idiot!" she yelled, Naruto put his hands on his hears in response.

"So causing me brain damage would help the situation?" he asked her. She just nodded her head and was about to lead him over to where Sasuke was but stopped when she heard the door opened.

"Yes you're with me. I'm Kakashi, your sensei, and your teammates are Sasuke and Sakura." Spoke the grey haired man in front of him. Naruto looked at the man for a moment before he realized why he looked so familiar to him.

He snapped his fingers once he realized that the man in front of him once helped him out when he was being attacked by the villagers.

"Now, meet me on top of the roof in 5 minutes or else I'll drop all of you from the program" said Kakashi as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

All three students looked at each other before they began to push each other out of the way.

There was no way that they were going to get dropped from the program because of their teammates, especially because of Naruto!

_**END! **_

_**This seems like a good spot to stop. Next chapter should catch us up to where the original author stopped. Expect it some time next week. Later.**_


End file.
